Bed Time Story
by Raein13
Summary: Hanya tentang Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan cerita pengantar tidur mereka. / "Kenapa Kyu harus panggil Eomma, Appa?" / "Min mau Appa ceritakan tentang pangeran beruang dan anak gajah yang jadi dekat karena sebotol susu?" / YUNJAE with Little!ChangKyu. / FF DEBUT.
Bed Time Stories

Lee Raein

Tittle: Bed Time Story

Writing by : RaeIn

Genre: Family, Romance, Friendship

Cast: Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Seluruh plot dan isi dari cerita ini milik saya. Kecuali para cast, mereka milik kopel mereka masing masing XD

Warning : Boy Love Ofc ^^ Full ooc! Rada absud, soalnya banyak adegan diotak gua yang susah ditulis.

Rae's Note : Terkhusus untuk Yunjae! Karakter mereka gua pelajari dari beberapa video yutub yang tersisa.. Gua gak yakin dengan karakter di ff kebanyakan.. Jadi buat yang baca, tolong kasih tau gua bagian mana di jejung atau om yono yang terlalu ooc, jadi bisa gua benerin..

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, jalanan terlihat lengang meski sekarang baru jam setengah delapan malam. Dia pulang cepat hari ini, mengingat biasanya ia pulang ke rumah saat hampir tengah malam. Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sedang merencanakan perilisan handphone baru, hal itu yang membuatnya harus lembur empat hari belakangan ini.

Mobil buatan dalam negeri itu memasuki pekarangan kecil sebuah rumah. Setelah memasukkan mobilnyanya ke garasi, Jaejoong berlari kecil kelantai atas, tanpa mengetuk ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

Namja cantik itu tertawa pelan mendengar celotehan dari bocah gembul yang berguling guling diatas karpet bulu, seorang wanita muda mengawasi makhluk imut itu sambil bersandar pada kasur dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong mengernyit saat wanita yang ia pekerjakan sebagai pengasuh bocah itu hanya memainkan ponselnya tanpa menatap minat pada bocah bulat yang masih sibuk berguling guling.

Ide jahil terlintas di otak cemerlangnya. Dengan mengendap endap bak maling jemuran, Jaejoong berjalan berjingkat mendekati sisi lain kasur. Pria itu memposisikan dirinya tepat dibelakang sang pengasuh.

'Yah, mengerjai orang yang dibayar malah hanya untuk melalaikan tugasnya itu tidak burukkan?' Jaejoong menyeringai setan.

"Kyuhyunnie, Appa pulang!" Teriakan Jaejoong itu sukses mengagetkan dua manusia beda gender dan beda umur dihadapannya, sang pengasuh tampak memucat melihat sang tuan memergokinya online bukannya menjaga bocah kecilnya.

"Kyaa~ Eomma puyang~" Sedangkan si bocah gembul malah berlonjak lonjak sambil menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali.

Jaejoong sweatdrop. Bahkan dikejutkan sekalipun tidak membuat Kyuhyun mau memanggilnya Appa. Rencananya gagal lagi. Ini salah satu dari ribuan daftar rencana yang sekali lagi gagal membuat Kyuhyun memanggilnya Appa. *salah sendiri kenapa wajahmu kayak cewek mak* #teflonmelayang

Baiklah kita tinggalkan tiga orang yang sedang bertingkah absurd itu, dan pergi ketempat lain yang sepertinya lebih normal. Garis bawahi, sepertinya.

Seorang namja menatap takjub hidangan dihadapannya. Bukan, bukan makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan itu yang membuatnya takjub, lagipula beberapa piring saji tersebut sudah kosong. Yang membuatnya takjub adalah tiap sebuah sendok mendarat disalah satu piring, beberapa detik kemudian piring itu sudah bersih tak bersisa.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Yunho itu menenggak ludahnya beberapa kali. Bocah tiang listik dihadapannya ini seperti vacuum cleaner yang menyedot apapun didekatnya. Ia meringis saat ingat memarahi pembantu rumah tangganya beberapa hari lalu karena tagihan bulanannya semakin membengkak. Ternyata napsu makan anak semata wayangnya ini yang terus membengkak setiap bulannya.

Yunho mengangsurkan minuman saat bocah itu terlihat menepuk dadanya –tersedak, wajah imutnya memerah lucu.

"Pelan pelan Min, Appa tidak mengambil makananmu." Dan Min –Changmin itu hanya mengangguk dan menghabiskan airnya.

"Minnie lapal Appa." Dengan logat cedalnya bocah itu menjawab perkataan Yunho.

"Salah sendiri kenapa menungguku pulang hanya untuk makan malam bersama, akukan sudah bilang akan pulang malam." Namja itu menggerutu sendiri.

"Min sudah makan malam tadi sole kok. " Changmin yang mendengar itu menjawab enteng dengan tetap memasukkan potongan ayam ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh? Lalu kenapa Changmin makan lagi?"

Dengan tetap mengunyah makanannya "Oh~ Min tau Appa tidak suka makan sendili, jadi Min temani Appa makan supaya tidak kecepian. Lagi pula kata bu gulu kalo makannya bareng bareng, makanannya bisa jadi tambah enak loh apa. Jadi mulai sekalang, Min akan ikut makan kalo Appa pulang malem lagi." Baiklah, biarkan saja Yunho terjungkal kebelakang dan memikirkan nasib tagihan belanja bulanannya yang akan membengkak lagi.

Sekarang kita kembali ke Jaejoong yang sedang membantu Kyuhyun menyikat giginya dan memakaikan piyama selutut yang menenggelamkan tubuh bocah kecil itu.

"Kyu belum mau tidul eomma~" dan dengan penuh kesabaran, Jaejoong tetap mencoba membaringkan bocah bulat yang malah berguling guling menghindarinya.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali Kyu~ panggil aku Appa. . Bukan Eomma. Arght!" Namja cantik itu mengacak rambutnya dan ikut berguling guling seperti Kyuhyun. Bedanya dia bergulingan di lantai sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dari atas kasur.

"Kenapa apanya?" Jaejoong balas menatap Kyuhyun. Dengan pandangan jengah tentu saja.

"Kenapa Kyu harus panggil Eomma, Appa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku itu namja. . Oh Tuhan~"

"Tapi Eomma cantik-"

"Tapi Appa namja." Jaejoong menjawab cepat.

"Anni. Eommanya Mino cantik makanya dipanggil Eomma. Eommanya Seungli cantik makanya juga di panggil Eomma. Nah kalena Eomma Kyu juga cantik jadi Eomma halus Kyu panggil Eomma." Ucapan panjang lebar ditambah cengiran lebar itu tiba tiba membuat Jaejoong kena sakit kepala akut.

"Tapi Appa namja-"

"Eomma Mino dan Seungli juga namja kok."

Doengg!

'Itu sebabnya. Kenapa bocah ini tidak mau memanggilku Appa pasti karena bocah kodok dan panda jejadian itu. Aku harus memindahkan Kyuhyun ke TK lain sepertinya'

Oke. Kita biarkan dulu Jaejoong meratapi nasib gendernya yang bahkan tidak diakui anaknya sendiri.

Di kediaman Jung, sekarang sedang ada Yunho yang menggendong Changmin di pundaknya -sembari berdoa semoga pundak kekar itu tidak patah karena ditimpa benda berat- dan dengan sangat hati hati menaiki anak tangga.

" –terus Jong jong juga ikut nangis."

"Kenapa Jonghyun menangis? Changmin nakal?" Sepertinya Yunho teralu khawatir dengan bahunya sampai sampai tidak mendengar cerita anaknya.

"Ish.. Appa gak dengalin celita Min ya?" Dengan kesal ia menarik rambut hitam Yunho yang menjadi pegangannya.

"Aww.. Mian. Appa sedang tidak konsentrasi." 'Jika Min tidak seberat ini, Appa akan mendengarkanmu.. ohh bahuku' Batin Yunho yang masih terus memikirkan nasib pundaknya.

"Ish.. Appa menyebalkan. Min tidak suka!" Dan.. semakin kuatlah tarikan Changmin pada rambut Yunho.

"Aa! Arra.. Arra.. Appa minta maaf.. Tadi min cerita apa?" Satu tangan Yunho yang memegangi kaki Changmin beralih memegangi tangan mungilnya yang masih menarik narik rambut milik Yunho. Hey! Tidak lucu sekali jika namja tampan seperti dirinya, harus botak diusia dini.

"Min gak mau celita." Bocah itu menggembungkan pipinya. Yang meskipun hal itu tidak bisa dilihat Yunho -_-

"Wae?" Ini basa basi Yunho sebenarnya.

"Min mau celita kalo besok Appa janji mau beliin Min Kue yang banyaaaak." -Yunho inner side:'Tuh kan'- Changmin merentangkan tangannya lebar lebar untuk menggambarkan seberapa banyak kue yang diinginkannya. Dan Yunho harus bersusah payah untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka agar tidak jatuh.

"Oke. Call!" Yunho menurunkan Changmin kekasurnya dan membiarkan bocah itu melonjak kegirangan. Ia sendiri membaringkan tubuh lelahnya kekasur mini Changmin yang membuat kakinya menggantung.

"Tadi waktu disekolah, Han Ahjumma membeli (read:memberi) Min susu pisang, tapikan Min gak suka pisang, jadi Min mau buang susunya, tapi Tae taem suka sama susu pisang, jadinya susunya Min kasih ke Tae taem," Changmin menghentikan ceritanya dan menatap Yunho, memastikan bahwa ayahnya menyimak ceritanya kali ini.

Menyadari itu, Yunho mengangguk dan menanggapi cerita Changmin " Lalu?"

"Lalu Jong jong datang, Jong jong telnyata juga suka sama susu pisang, Jong jong mau minta tapi sama Taem nggak boleh, telus Jong talik tangannya Taem jadi susunya tumpah. Kalena susunya tumpah jadinya Taem nangis, telus soalnya Taem nangis, Jong jong akhilnya juga ikut nangis." Changmin mengakhiri cerita panjang nan berbelit belitnya itu.

"Changmin gak ikut nangis?" Tanya Yunho (sok)polos.

"Anni.. Min kan udah besal, jadinya Min gak ikut nangis." Yunho mengusap kepala anaknya sayang. Dalam hati Yunho mencibir,

'Lalu yang kemarin menangis hebat karena kue coklatnya jatuh itu siapa?'

Merasa mengantuk, Changmin menguap lebar dan mengucek (?) matanya yang mulai terasa lengket. Kemudian, bocah itu ikut berbaring disamping Yunho yang sedang mengamati langit langit kamarnya yang untuk informasi, penuh dengan gambar makanan manis.

"Appa! Baca cerita! Min ngantuk!" Perintahnya. Untunglah urat sabar Yunho itu belum putus.

"Ne~" Yunho bangkit dari pembaringannya #jduakk ekhem.. dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju rak buku milik Changmin. " Min mau cerita apa?"

"Celita tentang susu!" Yunho membuat ekspresi -.-

"Mana ada cerita tentang itu Min."

"Min maunya celita itu!" Yunho berhenti, untuk berpikir. Kemudian ia menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Aa~ buku resep? Akan Appa mintakan pada Ahjumma." Giliran Changmin yang membuat ekspresi -_-

"Anni Appa! Min mau celita tentang susu~" bocah itu menghentak hentakkan kakinya keudara.

"Tapi mana ada cerita anak anak tentang susu. Adanya-"

Tingg! Lampu bohlam menyala diatas kepala Yunho.

"Min mau cerita tentang susu?" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan keras, Yunho mendekatinya.

"Min mau Appa ceritakan tentang pangeran beruang dan anak gajah yang jadi dekat karena sebotol susu?"

"Hee? Pangelan beluang?" Kyuhyun bertanya disela kegiatan meminum susu dari botol bayinya.

"Ne, Pangeran beruang dan gajah yang berteman karena sebotol susu. Kyunnie mau dengar ceritanya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menunjukkan mata besar bulatnya yang berbinar. Jaejoong tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi Kyunnie harus mau memanggil Appa~" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, membuat wajah bulatnya makin bulat.

"Kenapa Kyu halus panggil Eomma, Appa?!" Kepala Jaejoong kembali berkedut.

"Oh! Kyu. Jangan mulai lagi, arraso?"

"Eomma halus celita buat Kyu!" Mata bulat turunan dari Jaejoong itu mendelik lucu. Mencoba membuat gesture menakutkan yang gagal.

"Anni. Jika Kyu tetap tidak mau memanggilku Appa."

"Kalo Eomma gak mau celita, Kyu gak mau tidul!" Bocah gembul itu melipat kedua tangannya didada, dan membalikkan badan membelakangi 'Eomma'nya

"Aish! Jinjja. Kenapa susah sekali membuatmu untuk mengatakan Appa sih, Kyu?" Jika tidak ingat umur, Jaejoong ingin berguling guling dan 'uncal uncal' kaki dilantai sekarang juga.

"Soalnya Eomma itu Eommanya Kyu." Dengan tetap membelakangi Jaejoong bocah itu menjawab. Jaejoong malah ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang.

"Aish! Arraso. Arraso. Terserah Kyu saja sekarang." Jaejoong menyerah dan akhirnya hanya bisa membanting tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun yang masih merajuk.

"Jinjja?" Kyu membalikkan badannya sekarang. Jaejoong dapat melihat kuping dan ekor puppy imaginer keluar dari tubuh Kyu. Jaejoong memutar matanya malas.

"Sekalang ayo celita Eomma. Celita. Kyu mau dengal celita. Ungg~"

Kyuhyun mendekati Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelahnya. Melonjak lonjak kecil lalu melompat duduk diperut sang 'Eomma'. Mengusel uselkan pipi bulatnya pada dada montok Jaejoong.

Jaaejoong menghela nafas pendek. "Baiklah. Jadi, "

TBC


End file.
